


My bodies may break down, my mind still hasn't

by Winga



Category: Hardcore Henry
Genre: Gen, canon compliant treatment of avatars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Doppelganger. I kinda really do want to write more on this, more about Jimmy and his avatars, but this is just a short piece to begin it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My bodies may break down, my mind still hasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Doppelganger. I kinda really do want to write more on this, more about Jimmy and his avatars, but this is just a short piece to begin it.

Jimmy gets up. He remembers leaving this body in the safety of a backroom of a bar he thought safe, but he gets up in the alley behind it. Very disorienting, even more so than getting up in half the city away than he was just a moment before. Who dare have dumped his body here? He would find out but he doesn’t really have time for that, he’s in a hurry to get the phone to Henry and to get him on with his way.

He hopes the other body is completely destroyed, because then it vanishes from his selection of bodies to use, but if it isn’t, he might accidentally take that body – he doesn’t feel the pain with them, but to feel so useless, so helpless in the bodies he created just to run away from that feeling… he doesn’t want that.

He shakes his head, he runs before turning it into a walk, he gets to the bus and he gets the phone to Henry. And then this body is destroyed too.

Why is nothing sacred to Akan? he wonders as the body burns and he slowly realises that at least this one will be completely destroyed.

The helmet goes up and he sighs in his wheelchair. That was fun until it ended. But there’s still many things to do before he’s ready, before Henry’s ready to come here. Before he’s sure that everything’s ready for Henry.

He gets up in another body to send Henry the address and then wonders if he should change into another body up and practice his routine. He has the bodies waiting at the brothel for Henry and he doesn’t know if he feels like sex right now. Then again, if he starts practicing, he might forget the time and then it might be too late for Henry.

Probably better to get into the body in the brothel. It has been so long since he last did drugs, hasn’t it?


End file.
